1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention is in the field of microprocessors and more particularly in the field of microprocessors with single instruction, multiple data (SIMD) capability.
2. History of Related Art
Single instruction stream multiple data streams (SIMD) computers and vector processors are both useful in computationally intensive applications such as signal processing. In a SIMD computer, two or more processors (or functional units within a processor) execute the same instruction on different data streams. A vector processor is a processor that can operate on an entire vector with one instruction. Historicaly SIMD computers and vector processors have been limited to “strictly parallel” execution modes. For purposes of this disclosure, strictly parallel execution refers to performing the same operation on each of the different data streams (in the case of SIMD) or on each of the elements in a vector (in the case of a vector processor).
Many computationally intensive applications, however, require the performance of related but different operations, in parallel, on related data structures. Complex math is an example of such an application. In complex math, each variable includes a real element and an imaginary element. Due in large to the sign inversion that occurs when a pair of imaginary components are multiplied, complex math computations require different operations on different parts of the variables. Complex math is but one example of an application that is somewhat constrained by the strictly parallel organization of conventional SIMD machines and vector processors. It would be desirable to implement a processor enabling vector-type processing on related data structures while permitting variations in the operations that are performed on the data structures. It would still further facilitate applications such as complex math if the vector type processing enabled flexible ordering and/or replicating of vector data elements as vector data is retrieved from or stored to data memory.